Hell Bent
by Shugs
Summary: When Dean realizes why the angels pulled him from Hell, he is no longer willing or able to accept his role in the finale battle of good vs evil. - Alternate ending to season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Another alternate ending to season 4 - opposite of "The Blood in your Veins"

Hell Bent - Part1

Dean swore under his breath as he passed the wet cloth over his face, each cut and bruise was a reminder of Sam's finale decision. He tossed the face cloth into the sink bowl, which was now filled with red water, and hunched over the dirty vanity to stare at himself in the mirror. "Damn it Sammy..." He muttered to himself, thinking of the brother he used to know so well, but now barely recognized. He had given the other man a choice, just like their father once had, and just like before, Sam had chosen to take the door and walk away from it all.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, the sound of the water dripping in the sink sounding more and more like the monotone ticking of a clock. He had walked a path barely known or followed by those walking the streets alongside him; had selflessly saved countless lives, but what did he have to show for it? He had made the ultimate sacrifice for what he had always thought to be the better man, been dragged to Hell in pieces as a result and spent decades among the damned.

Having accepted the choices he made and the bleak road he followed, he had been ready for eternity in the clutches of Hell. Just when he thought he had found his place and his purpose, he was pulled from perdition to be used as a pawn in the finale battle of good vs. evil. The angels who needed him so desperately, did nothing more than drag him around with vague details of his new lease on life and what they expected from him in return. The brother he had given his life for, was no longer the same person as the one who had walked out that door only hours ago; the one who had turned to the dark side while he was paying the price for saving him.

Dean couldn't help but feel cheated. To save mankind from the looming Apocalypse, he'd promised the angels his servitude; but all of this was before he faced his brother for the last time. Sam had perfected his dark gift, he was now stronger, much stronger than he used to be and it had dawned on Dean that giving himself fully to these so called 'angels' would most definitely come back to haunt him. The thought of what this might mean in the end, was only adding fuel to a fire that was already burning out of control.

"Where are you, you righteous bastard." He growled, closing his eyes as he listened to his voice jump off the dirty walls around him.

"Mind your tone with me, Dean."

His eyes flew open as the familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts. Staring passed his reflection in the mirror, his gaze fell on the angel that was standing behind him in the tiny, dingy motel washroom. "So is this part of the big plan?" He spat, turning to face Castiel as his eyes narrowed.

"Is what part of the..."

"Don't play games with me you son of a bitch, I want answers and I want them now." Dean replied, his brash tone of voice cutting the angle short. "Did you know about Sam going dark side when you pulled me from Hell?" There was a moment of silence and Dean took a threatening step forward, closing the distance between them. "TELL ME, did you know about Sam going dark side, when you pulled..."

"Yes, I did." Castiel replied simply.

Dean shook his head, his patience for the angel before him wearing thin. "I agreed to be your bitch, for the good of mankind, and you didn't think to mention that the only brother I have, might be the evil I have to kill!?" As Dean's voice rose, Castiel's eyes fell to the floor by his feet. "It doesn't take a fuckin' genius to figure out where this is going, Cass!" He shouted. "Sam is as strong as Lillith is, if he kills her, that makes him the new kid in town. Is he the one who's going to break the finale seal? Is he the one I'm going to have to stop?"

"I can't tell you that." Castiel replied, his eyes finally drifting back up to meet Dean's.

"Well you're going to have to tell me something, Cass!" Dean snarled. "How am I supposed to stop the Apocalypse?"

"When the time comes, I will let you know what needs to be done." Castiel replied, his soothing tone of voice doing little to calm the man standing only inches away.

"What's going to happen to Sam if he's already halfway to being a living and breathing demon?" Dean continued. "Does that make him part of Lucifer's army or just some freak with one hell of a gift?"

"I'm not in liberty to say."

There was a moment of silence and Dean offered a smirk. "Oh, that's right I forgot; they tightened your leash. Well I am sick, and tired of getting the run around." Dean paused for a moment as the angel's eyes once again drifted away. It was almost as if Castiel couldn't bare to face him. "LOOK AT ME!" He shouted; reaching out to grab the angel by the shirt, forcing him to catch his eyes. "You're just as cold and heartless as the others are and it seems to me that the _angels_ are going to do what they want regardless of what I say or think; so TELL ME, why you dragged me out of Hell."

"I've already told you." Castiel calmly replied, loosening the grip Dean had on his shirt. "We have work for you."

It took everything he had, not to throw a punch. Trying to get straight answers from Castiel was as useless as trying to convince Sam, that Ruby was up to no good. The fate of mankind didn't mean a thing to him if it meant sending his little brother to Hell. He had already been there, and he couldn't bare the thought of him forcing Sam to go through the same. "Promise me that what I have to do will have NOTHING to do with Sam or what he's become. I might not like or agree with what he's done to himself, but I will not go up against him." When the angel's eyes once again wandered away from his stare, Dean felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach. What Castiel wasn't telling him, was what he feared the most; that his brother would be the one to break the finale seal, the one he would have to kill to put an end to the looming Apocalypse. He swallowed the lump caught in his throat but quickly regained his composure. "Find somebody else to do your work." He growled.

"There is no one else..." Castiel started. "You were chosen..."

"If I'm the only one, I deserve to know what the fuck I'm going to have to do." Dean hissed. "Tell me that I won't have to..."

"I can't..."

Castiel silenced as Dean pushed him up against the wall. "If you're not going to tell me." He growled, his low tone of voice as sharp as his words. "Then you should have just left me where you found me, you useless son of a bitch."

"You don't mean that." Castiel replied, his eyes studying those of the man holding him in place.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean answered defiantly, releasing his firm grip as he took a step back. "I would rather spend eternity among the damned..." He started coldly, reaching into the back of his belt to pull out his gun. "Than send the only brother I have to Hell, for you." He continued, loading the pistol and pressing the tip of the barrel up against the side of his throat. "When you do catch up to Sammy, tell him he was right about you guys being dicks..." Dean growled, closing his eyes as he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam swore under his breath as he fell to his knees in agony, the detailed images rushing through his head were as sharp as a lightning strike. He could see his older brother standing in a dingy room, the only sound that of water dripping in the sink. Dean had a gun to his throat, his grip so tight that his bruised knuckles were turning white. The look in his eyes was one of anger and despair. In the mirror over Dean's right shoulder, he could see the reflection of Castiel standing there; facing him but doing nothing at all to control the situation.

He let out a groan, the searing pain making him clutch his head as he tried to stop the vivid scene. In the blink of an eye, he could see a dirty bathroom in a motel room much like his own, the numbers on the door were just down the hall. When a hand fell on his shoulder, he was pulled back to reality, gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sam!" Ruby shouted, watching as the man in front her tried to calm himself. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I saw Dean and Castiel arguing, and then Dean put a gun to his throat... Ruby, something's wrong." He blurted as he got to his feet and quickly made his way to the window.

"What do you mean you saw them?" She asked. "Like your visions? I thought you said you haven't had any of those in months."

"I haven't... But I just did and it didn't look good for Dean." He replied, pulling the curtains aside to take a glance in the parking lot. When his eyes fell on the Impala parked only a few spaces down, his heart jumped to his throat. Sure enough, Dean was also spending the night at the same motel. "C'mon, we've got to find him..."

"Sam we don't have time for..."

"We've got to find Dean." He replied, his tone of voice more of an order than a request.

"I thought Dean didn't want anything to do with you." Ruby started, watching as he dug around his things for a gun. "Because you're a mons..."

"It's Dean... He only said it because that's what Dad would have said." Sam quickly replied, pausing for a moment as his eyes caught those of the demon standing at the foot of the bed. "The truth is, that without me, he thinks his life means nothing."

"Sam, look what he did to you." Ruby snapped, pointing to his busted lip. "He obviously doesn't want you around like this, hell he even tried to kill me! Since the angels pulled him from the pit, he's done nothing but slow you down, you know that he isn't going to...."

"I need to go find him." Sam cut in, silencing the demon mid-sentence. "You don't have to go, but you're not keeping me here." He replied, making his way towards the door.

"Well it's either him or me." She said, crossing her arms as she watched him pause. "You can't even go a few days without the demon blood..."

Sam turned slightly, his eyes catching hers from across the room as his grip on the gun in his hand tightened. "You're not the only demon out there." He replied, trying not to let her see him struggle. "If you're forcing me to choose, then I choose him over you. Family comes first, no matter what." He said, before walking out the door and leaving her standing there alone.

******************

When Dean squeezed the trigger, he was willing and ready to be hurled back into Hell. Sure the angels would eventually catch up to his brother, but it would be up to them, not him to kill the other man. When nothing happened, his eyes slowly opened, but quickly narrowed on the angel standing only a few feet away.

"You can tell him yourself." Castiel bluntly replied opening his hand to let the bullets fall to the floor at his feet.

"So now what?" Dean spat, lowering the empty gun. "You pull me from Hell and I no longer have control of what I do with my life?"

"You can't get out of this, Dean." Castiel started, a menacing tone of voice catching the other man off guard. "You swore your servitude to us and now you will do as you are told."

"You bastard." Dean hissed, his eyes boring down on the angel in front of him. "I didn't ask to be pulled from the pit and if I knew what you were going to make me do, I wouldn't of promised you a damn thing... How could you do this to me?"

"How could you do this to me, Dean." Castiel growled, surprising the other man as he took a step forward. "ALL things happen for a reason, good or bad." He continued, his own frustration started to surface. "If you wouldn't have traded your life for his, I wouldn't have had to fight my way into Hell to drag you out and you wouldn't have to kill him now." There was a moment of silence and as their eyes locked, the angel knew his words were hitting home. "When you chose to go to Hell, to save your brother, you sealed the fate of mankind... brining him back, was the biggest mistake of your life."

"Yeah, well it was mine to make and I'd do it again." Dean curtly replied, pushing the angel away from him. "It's my life, only..."

"You set the price, Dean." Castiel interrupted, silencing the other man. "Now you're paying for it."

"I spent my life, MY LIFE, fighting for other people, that's got to count for something!" Dean barked. "I've given more than enough to make up for all the shit I've done, I sacrificed everything..."

"And so in the end, when you right what you have wronged," Castiel once again cut in. "Your valor will be recognized, you will be rewarded and praised as the true hero you are. Have faith, Dean."

"Don't you understand?" Dean replied, tossing the empty gun to the floor between them. "It's not about faith. I can't do this for you, God, or any of those innocent people." He paused for a moment, looking for any sign of understanding or sympathy in the angel's eyes, but could see none. "Growing up wasn't easy for Sammy and I... He's all I've got and even if he never wants to talk to me again, I will not be the one to send him to Hell."

"I know this is hard for you, but an order is an order. You of all people should know that." Castiel replied, his words instantly breaking the man in front of him.

"What's gotten into Cass?" Dean suddenly asked, swallowing the lump caught in his throat. Though he was livid with the angel in front of him, he couldn't help but feel as if Castiel was struggling to keep up an image that wasn't his. "For a while there, I thought you were on our side... but now, now you're just like all the other angels, an unsympathetic jerk." He paused for a moment as he watched the angel's eyes drift away from his stare. "You don't care about me or my brother or anyone else stuck here on earth, you don't give a shit what..."

"Don't take it so personally." The angel cut in, his stern voice silencing the other man. "I'm just doing my job."

Dean couldn't help but let the tear roll down his cheek. Nothing he could possibly say would be enough to sway the messenger in front of him. He swallowed hard, his fear, frustration and anger getting the best of him. "If you want him dead..." He started, his hands clenching into tight fists. "Then you're going to have to kill me first, and drag him down to Hell yourself."

"I'm not going to kill you." Castiel calmly replied, showing no emotion at all.

"Oh that's right, because YOU NEED ME!" Dean shouted, once again shoving in the angel into the wall. "Well I hate to put the fuckin' point across to you again, but I can't do the job. So you might as well get rid of me, I'm of no use to you anyway." There was a moment of silence and Castiel's lack of emotion and empathy only angered him more. "It's not like you can dangle Sammy in front of me, he's the one you want dead."

"Oh there are other ways, don't you worry about that." Zachariah replied with confidence, getting Dean's attention as Castiel's eyes fell to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing here." Dean growled, taking a quick glance at Castiel who did little to acknowledge the sudden presence of his superior.

"I'm here to show you how we're going to get you to do your job." Zachariah replied, a sadistic grin crossing his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Zachariah couldn't help but smile as he watched Dean's eyes dart from him to Castiel. "What's wrong son, you seem a little tense..."

"I'm not tense, I'm pissed." Dean growled, his low tone of voice underlining the hostile environment. "And don't you dare call me son."

"Why so much anger, Dean?" Zachariah asked, his smile only enraging him more. "This is, after all, your fault..."

"Spare me the damn speech." Dean spat, his hands clenching into fists. "I've already heard enough."

"You and I both know you're lying in the bed you made, time for you to just accept that fact and get the job done." Zachariah cheerfully replied. "I promise it will be clear sailing after your brother is bound downstairs where he belongs."

"No." Dean hissed, eyeing the angel standing only a few feet away. "I'm not going to kill him, and you can't make me do it."

"Dean, Dean, Dean..." Zachariah started, shaking his head as a smug smile crossed his face. "All I need, to make you do this, is find a weak spot or a pressure point, something you hold dear that I can pick away at."

"Only one problem with that." Dean cut in, silencing the angel. "I've got nothing to loose anymore... You want Sam dead, he wants nothing to do with me and your wing-man here already stopped me from killing myself..."

"Oh there's always a way." Zachariah replied, putting a hand out to motion for the other man to turn around.

Dean looked over his shoulder at what the angel was pointing towards and was surprised when he didn't see his reflection in the mirror. Instead, there was a macabre scene. Bobby's house was engulfed in flames, through each window he could see nothing but fire devouring everything inside as thick smoke darkened the sky above. He felt his stomach turn, the thought of Bobby's fate hitting him like a ton of bricks as he turned away from the mirror and the image it held. "You son of a bitch." He breathed, his words seeping out through clenched teeth.

"You're like a son to him, you do know that don't you?" Zachariah started.

"Yeah, and Sam's my brother." Dean replied, looking passed the angel in front of him to focus on the one silently leaning against the wall.

"It's a hard choice to make but most of the time, the hardest thing and the right thing are the same..." Zachariah continued. "That's life though, right?" He said with a slight chuckle. "You always get screwed in the end anyway, might as well cut to the chase."

Dean swallowed the lump caught in his throat, the fiery scene now etched in his mind and heavy on his conscious. Though Bobby was like a father to him, he still couldn't kill his brother to save the veteran hunter. "And If I still refuse?" He asked, wondering if the sight was nothing more than a scare tactic.

"Then I'm going to do to you, what the demons did while you were downstairs." Zachariah suddenly hissed, his low tone of voice cutting Dean down to the core. "I am going to cut, and carve, and bleed you until you give in, just like you did when you were in Hell."

There was a moment of silence and as their eyes locked, Dean did everything he could not to let his fear surface. "That took decades..." He started, his words barely coming together as he tried to forget about the gut-wrenching torture and the day he decided to join the demon who had torn him apart. "As far as I can tell, you don't have the time..."

"Oh don't be so sure." Zachariah replied, taking a casual step forward as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Dean couldn't help but take a glance down at the sink he was leaning on. The water was no longer dripping from the faucet; the droplets were suspended in mid air. He passed his fingers through the blood tainted water to break the surface, but there were no ripples. Time, was standing still.

"You see, unlike the demons, we have all the time in the world." Zachariah replied, snapping his fingers a second time to put everything back into motion. "So it's really only a matter of how long you want to spend being ripped to shreds and torn apart. You're only human, and you can only bend so far before you break..."

"I don't give a fuck what you do to me, I've already been through Hell." Dean interrupted. "I'm not gonna lie,it was unbearable but for Sammy, I'd do it all over again."

"There's no need to keep up the act with us Dean." Zachariah started, pausing for a moment as he watched the man in front of him swallow hard. "You talk shit and play it tough but I can see right rough that attitude of yours." He continued, his tone of voice taking a sinister turn. "Truth is, you're terrified right now and you would rather be sent back to Hell than come with us and suffer at our hands. Gotta hand it to you kid, you have every right to be scared because with the demons, you had it easy..."

"If you can read me like an open book, you should know how far I'd go for Sammy." Dean curtly replied, his eyes falling to the floor as his mind raced with the painful memories of the years he'd spent in Hell; before he had given in to the demons and joined them in their game. There was no doubt in his mind that Zachariah would do the same, until the relentless torture would drive him to go after Sam, but he was ready to see just how much he could take.

"So, what's it gonna be boy?" Zachariah asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I can drag you away kicking and screaming or you can just spare us both the embarrassment and clean up the mess you made when you chose to take your brother's place. Who, by the way, will more than likely never speak to you again... that's gotta hurt."

Unable to do anything about the situation he now found himself in, Dean swallowed hard, feeling as if he had just been pushed into a corner. Looking passed the angel standing in front of him, his eyes focused on the tear that was slowly rolling down the side of Castiel's cheek. The other angel stood silently against the wall, his head bowed like a child who'd just been scolded and his eyes shut tight. Something wasn't right, something had changed, or been changed in the angel who had once tried helping him. "Say something Cass..." He said softly, his voice pulling the angel's eyes off the floor. When Castiel looked up at him, Dean couldn't help but notice the despair. "What did they do to you?"

"Castiel was simply reminded of his place." Zachariah cut in. "You see Dean, angels do have flaws, they pick up human traits. Which is why we have limited contact with people. Castiel was starting to show signs of emotion and doubt, so we sent him to a nice refresher course.... he needed some time away from you."

When Dean caught Castiel's empty eyes, he knew the angel was just as helpless as he was. Everything that had been said before Zachariah showed up, had been an attempt to comply with strict orders. "What did you do to him." He hissed, his eyes moving from Castiel to the angel standing only a few feet away.

"That's really not important right now, we're here to deal with you." Zachariah started.

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Dean shouted, his thoughts turning from his fate and that of his brother's, to what the angel in front of him had done to the one who had pulled him from Hell.

Zachariah offered a smile as he took a step forward and wrapped a hand around Dean's throat, shoving him into the wall by the vanity. "I think I just found another weak spot." He said with a cryptic smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam raced down the hall, his gun drawn as he searched for the right room number. He stumbled in his steps and put a hand against the wall to steady himself as his head started to throb. In the tiny motel washroom, the situation had drastically changed. The gun Dean had to his throat, was replaced by Zachariah's hand. The angel had his brother pinned to the wall as the heated exchange of words still echoed off the walls. Forcing the vision aside, he continued down the hall, his eyes carefully studying each passing number. When he found the right room, he quickly picked the lock and let himself in. Dean's duffle bag was open on the bed, his jacket on the chair nearby. His eyes focused on the closed bathroom door and he immediately made his way towards it, knowing exactly what he was going to find on the other side.

**************************

Zachariah caught Dean's eyes for only a moment before turning slightly to put a hand out towards Castiel. Dean watched as the angel who had pulled him from Hell instantly doubled over in agony, his hands clutching his chest as he struggled to breath. "You want to know what I did to him?" Zachariah growled, his low tone of voice barely above a whisper.

"Zach, please don't..." Castiel groaned, fighting for every breath as he felt the pain spread throughout his body.

Ignoring the plea, Zachariah focused his attention on the man he had by the throat. "Remember when you were in Hell Dean? How all those demons carved and skinned you? Remember how you screamed until it hurt so much to even breath?" Zachariah paused as Dean's eyes darted to the angel hunched over in pain. "Well Castiel here, went through the same process, just in a different way. When you don't follow the rules, you gotta pay the price, right kid?"

"What the fuck did you to him." Dean snarled, sucking in a shallow breath.

"Persistent one, arn't you?" Zachariah said, a slight grin crossing his face as he caught the young man's eyes. "Well, first, I pulled his wings off, one feather at a time. Then, I cut what was left out of his shoulders. That wasn't enough to break him, so when I was done stripping him of his status, I told him everything that I was going to do to you, if he disobeyed his orders again."

"You son of bitch, let him go." Dean choked, swallowing hard as he tried to pry the hand away from his throat.

"Not until we have an agreement..." Zachariah replied. "Now, this is simple so I'm going to tell you one more time, we..." He silenced as the door suddenly swung open and smashed into the wall, catching him by surprise.

Sam instantly put a hand out and gave it a quick jerk to the right, pulling the angel away from his brother and tossing him into the wall next to Castiel. He held his firm grip on the angels as he watched his brother gasp for breath. "Dean are you alright?" He asked.

Dean could do nothing more than offer a nod as he struggled to catch his breath. Though he was amazed that his younger brother was now strong enough to hold the angels in place, it was the simple fact that Sam had come to his rescue; after all he had said, that left him speechless.

"You've come a long way..." Zachariah said, catching Sam's dark eyes.

"You have no idea." Sam replied sternly, focusing all of his concentration on holding the pair up against the wall from a distance.

"I'd watch my back if I were you kid, something big is coming." Zachariah growled.

"Oh yeah?" Sam replied. "Well bring it on."

You're good, but I can still do better..." Zachariah replied with confidence, vanishing before their eyes as a bright light consumed them.

There was a moment of silence and Dean reached out to put a hand on his brother's arm. "Let him go..." He said softly.

When Sam lowered his hand and released Castiel from his psychic grip, the angel fell to floor. He watched as Dean quickly made his way over and knelt beside the fallen angel. "Dean what's going on?" He asked quietly, wondering about the argument he had foreseen that had led him to his brother's motel room.

Dean pulled the angel into a sitting position and propped him up against the wall. "Cass! C'mon Cass, snap out of it." He said, trying in vain to wake the angel.

"Dean, what's going on..." Sam repeated, getting his older brother's attention as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"They tortured Cass until he agreed to follow their orders." Dean started, turning slightly to face the younger man.

Sam eyed the gun by his feet and the bullets strewn around the small washroom floor before catching his older brother's eyes. There was much more to it than that; the image of Castiel standing there while his brother had that gun to his own throat was still fresh in his mind. "What were his orders, Dean?" He asked, almost afraid to find out.

"To make sure that I do what I'm told..." Dean started, getting up from the floor to face his younger brother. "Castiel made me promise my servitude, that I was the only one for the job.... but I can't do the job." Dean paused for a moment as he struggled to find his words. "He pulled me from Hell, to kill you." His eyes teared up as the thought circled in his head.

"Why do they want you to kill me?" Sam asked, watching as his older brother did what he could to keep it together. There was a moment of silence and as Dean caught his eyes, there really was no need for conversation. "...Because you broke the first seal and I'll break the last... I'll start the Apocalypse." He answered, waiting for the other man to give him a nod.

"Sammy, I told them I couldn't do it, not for the angels or God or the rest of the world...." Dean blurted, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I pleaded with him and told him to send me back to Hell... but he didn't. Next thing I knew, Zachariah was here to blackmail me." Dean paused for a moment as he swallowed the lump caught in his throat. "First he told me what he would do to me, and Bobby; then the son of a bitch told me what they did to Cass..." As Dean trailed off, Sam could do nothing more than reach out and pull him into a hug. "Sammy, promise me you'll stop what you're doing..." He whispered into his younger brother's ear. "Forget about Ruby and killing Lillith, forget about hunting altogether..."

When Sam pulled away from the hug, he gave his brother a nod, knowing that they had both been pushed to a breaking point in very different ways. "What do you want to do, Dean?" He asked, eying the angel still leaning against the wall on the floor behind them.

"Hit the road and get the fuck out of here..." Dean replied quietly. "Live for once, I got a second chance and I don't want to waste it... who knows how long we have before they drag me back to Hell."

There was a moment of silence and the brothers took a glance at each other. "Then let's hit the road..." Sam replied with a smile.

Dean walked over to Castiel and once again knelt down next to him, putting a hand to his forehead. "They're gonna be back for him..." He said, looking up to his brother. "He's as good as dead if we leave him here."

"Then let's take him with us." Sam replied, reaching down to grab the gun from the floor and tucking it into the waistband of his pants.

"We can't hide him from them, their gonna eventually find him." Dean replied.

"Yeah, and they'll probably eventually find us too." Sam answered. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam reached down to grab the angel's legs as Dean hooked his hands under Castiel's arms. Together, they carried him out to the parking lot and into the back seat of the Impala.

Dean slid in behind the wheel as his brother took a seat to his right, the one place he knew the younger man would always be. "So how did you know where I was?" He finally asked, breaking the silence as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I saw the Impala out in the lot, Dean." Sam replied. "She's kind of hard to miss..."

"No, I mean how did you know what room number and where I was?" Dean specified, sure he had the answer but needing to hear it from his brother to be sure. There was a moment of silence and he turned slightly to catch the other man's eyes. "We might be so much alike that after we duke it out, we both head to the same motel but there was no way for you to know what room numb..."

"I had a premonition Dean." Sam cut in, waiting for his brother to give him the all too familiar disapproving look. When Dean turned his attention back to the road ahead, Sam was slightly surprise by the reaction, or lack there of. "I saw you put a gun to your own throat and like a fly on the wall, I could do nothing but watch."

"You haven't had a vision in a while, why now?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know." He answered. "I saw the room you where in and then I saw you get pinned to the wall by that damn angel."

Dean's grip on the wheel tightened slightly as he reached over with one hand to adjust the rearview mirror. Catching a glimpse of the angel passed out on the seat behind them gave him a sudden chill. "I'm so done with all of this." He muttered, no longer able or willing to accept his role in what the angels had called his destiny. "After what they did to Cass..." Dean trailed off as he watched Sam turn in his seat to put a hand to Castiel's chest, making sure the angel was still breathing. "Hey, what happened to Ruby?"

"She made me choose between you or her..." Sam replied.

There was a moment of silence and Dean couldn't help but smile as he glanced over at his brother. Despite it all, Sam was still there for him. "Hey, thanks for coming back..." He said quietly. "After what I said, and all the shit I..."

"Don't mention it." Sam cut it in. "I know how much you need me."

"You cocky bastard." Dean chuckled, turning his attention back to the road ahead as he put as many miles as possible between them and their destinies.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it  
-Shugs


End file.
